Exorcists or not?
by i'm awesome at singing
Summary: I am an Exorcist. Also I'm Kanade wind, and a singer. I have a band which we all are Exorcists. The band has a Guitar person, Drum person, back up singer, and me. I am the warm hearted one, Josh (Guitar person) is the Cheery one, Drake (Drum person) is the cold one, Lilly (back up singer) is the kinda shy one. Allen x Oc Lavi x oc
1. Chapter 1

I am an Exorcist. Also I'm Kanade wind, and a singer. I have a band which we all are Exorcists. The band has a Guitar person, Drum person, back up singer, and me.

We are in the green room. "Hey guys I got a call form chief Komui" Josh the Guitar person said "oh what did he say?" Drake the Drum person asked "Let me guess Akumas are in the area?" Lilly the back up singer asked. Josh nodded "and he wants us to kill them?" I ask josh nods "after the gig of course" he says cheery.

I am the warm hearted one, Josh is the Cheery one, Drake is the cold one, Lilly is the kinda shy one. We only do cover songs sometimes I write my own songs but I only make them for fun.

We got on the stage the crowed cheered. And we did bulletproof by La Roux than mean by taylor swift than man down by Rihanna.

The crowed left than Allen Walker, Yu Kanda, Lenalee Lee , Lavi came. I started drinking a pepsi "you and your pepsi" Lavi said I shrugged than the Akuma came. I turned my arm into a chainsaw and killed the Akumas. I turned it back. I have redish brown hair and deep green eyes. Josh has blue hair and purple eyes. Drake has Orange hair and blue eyes. Lilly has pink hair and one red eye and one blue eye.

I grabbed my lemon heads wrapper and grabbed some lemon heads and put them in my mouth. I sucked on them. "We need to go back to the black order" Lenalee Lee said.

We nodded and Walked.

* * *

We arrive and walk in "hello Kanade, Josh, Drake, Lilly, Allen, Kanda, Lavi, and Lenalee Lee" chef Komui said. "Let me guess the earl is moving forward in his plan?" I asked he nodded.

* * *

_tell me if I should write more thanks _

_I'm awesome at singing out _


	2. Chapter 2

with the Millennium Earl

Road"s POV

We was all sited at the dinner table. "I would like it say two things. First we have reached a peck so you can show your self. Second May will be caming back today" the earl said. Yay she is caming back. Than a 17 or 18 girl came in with pink hair and green eyes. Who is she wait! that's her she did say that she would look like that.

I jumped out of my sit and hugged her. She laughed and hugged me back.

may's POV

I hugged Road and let go of her and sat by Road "so how was the mission?" the earl asked "i won the Exorcists didn't even have a chance" i said smiling evilly.

Oh i will kill my sister. Oh right my sister is Kanade wind. I went to an emputy room. I sang with all my heart

(a.n i made this my self)

_oh when i'm trying to talk to you _

_you just laugh at something i did _

_black and blue is all i can see _

_as my world goes darker_

_But i will keep my head held high _

_because thats all i can do _

_When i see you your all mad _

_and i have no idea why _

_i kinda know i won't go far in a world fulled with doubt _

_but i keep going why? _

_Oh i try to be nice but that doesnt go far in this world _

_You think your cooler than me but that isn't true _

_Because you boss people around _

_And all i try to do is talk _

_but you tell me to sh _

_But I'm thinking Speak now so i can leave _

Than i heard movement i turned my head and see the earl. "That was awesome" he said i smiles "thanks" i said Me and my sister made this before she turned into an Exorcist.

* * *

with Chef Komui

Kanade's POV

I went into the mess hall and i sang

_oh when i'm trying to talk to you _

_you just laugh at something i did _

_black and blue is all i can see _

_as my world goes darker_

_But i will keep my head held high _

_because thats all i can do _

_When i see you your all mad _

_and i have no idea why _

_i kinda know i won't go far in a world fulled with doubt _

_but i keep going why? _

_Oh i try to be nice but that doesnt go far in this world _

_You think your cooler than me but that isn't true _

_Because you boss people around _

_And all i try to do is talk _

_but you tell me to sh _

_But I'm thinking Speak now so i can leave _

I heard movement I looked and saw Chef Komui. "We have word that the family of Noah killed Miranda, and general cross" he said i was shocked.


	3. Chapter 3

please reivew thanks.

* * *

Kanade's POV

We walked into Chef Komui's Office. "You, Josh, Drake, Lilly, Allen , Kanda, Lenalee Lee , Lavi have a mission to do in span" he said we nodded and left. When we got there, there was a finder "I'm Maka" she said "I'm Kanade, that's Josh, Drake, Lilly, Allen, Kanda, Lenalee Lee , and Lavi" i said and pointed.

We walked there was mutpule Akumas, one of them grabbed Maka. "You move and shes died" the Akuma said "Go ahead kill her" Kanda and Drake said walking forward. Me and Allen was wide eyes as the Akuma killed her.

May POV

The earl said we could do what we want and bring as many Akumas as long as our goal is killing people and Exorcists.

The Akumas and i walk in Span its pretty but to bad we have to destroy it. One of the Akumas made sure i didn't get hurt. Another killed their finder . I saw my sister and another boy wide eyed. There was a boy with Orange redish hair his hair is spiked up (Lavi) it felt as through i would do anything for him. No i thought hes an Exorcist. We cant date or anything were enemys.

I walked in front of the Akumas.

* * *

_an. plz tell me if i should write more i just love CLIFHANGERS _


	4. Chapter 4

_There was a boy with Orange redish hair his hair is spiked up (Lavi) it felt as through i would do anything for him. No i thought hes an Exorcist. We cant date or anything were enemys._

_I walked in front of the Akumas_

* * *

My sister went more wide eyed if possible, " what are you doing here, Nat?" she asked.

I Sirmked as I feel my skin darken.

Everyone of them was wide eyed now, "So Nat you turned into a Noah?" she asked, as if it wasn't clear which it was.

I nodded a tear coming down my cheek. "I thought Noah's don't cry" a voice rang we all looked up and saw the earl, I didn't say anything, the only sound for awhile was my sobs. "Your not fit to be a Noah, I must kill you, you was a good Noah but not anymore.." he said walking towards me.

I began laughing, "you think you can kill me, even if you are the 'earl' you can't kill me, remember?" I asked. He began Laughing also "Than i'll just have to kill your sister" he said now walking towards her. "DON'T YOU DARE" I yelled He began laughing so I sang.

Days like this I want to drive away Pack my bags and watch your shadow fade away  
You chewed me up and spit me out  
Like I was poison in your mouth  
You took my light, you drained me down  
But that was then and this is now  
Now look at me

[Chorus:]  
This is the part of me  
That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no  
This is the part of me  
That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no  
Throw your sticks and your stones, throw your bombs and your blows  
But you're not gonna break my soul  
This is the part of me  
That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no

I just wanna throw my phone away  
Find out who is really there for me  
You ripped me off your love was cheap  
Was always tearing at the seams  
I fell deep and you let me down  
But that was then and this is now  
Now look at me

[Chorus]

Now look at me I'm sparkling  
A firework, a dancing flame  
You will never put me out again  
I'm glowin' oh whoa  
So you can keep the diamond ring  
It don't mean nothing anyway  
In fact you can keep everything yeah yeah  
Except for me

[Chorus]

This is the part of me  
No  
Away from me  
No  
This is the part of me, me, me, me, me...  
No  
Throw your sticks and your stones, throw your bombs and your blows  
But you're not gonna break my soul  
This is the part of me  
That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no

Than Lava began Hitting the earl. "Oh, my best Noah turning on me?" he said more like a statement than a question "You already know the answer to that" Me and Kanade said making me srimk. "And lucky I have a few friends that would happily join me" I said sirmking. "You wouldn't dare" The earl said shocked. "Oh, I would" I replied but before anything happened, I was on a hammer, that was flying. I closed my eyes letting the wind hit me, I felt free.

We stopped at this gate thing. After a minute or to we walked in, my skin now back to its human color.


End file.
